


No Such Thing As Psychics?

by Mystiction



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fake Psychics, Jane's Malibu House, Mentioned Charlotte Anne Jane, angela is an angel, minor argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystiction/pseuds/Mystiction
Summary: Angela is not too happy about Patrick's work, and she talks to him about it. A minor argument ensues.
Relationships: Angela Ruskin Jane/Patrick Jane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	No Such Thing As Psychics?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love The Mentalist and I am glad my first fanfic is based on it! I don't know if anyone still reads/writes The Mentalist fanfiction, but if you do, comment if you want to, constructive criticism is valued!!
> 
> Also, The Mentalist or any of its characters do not belong to me. I simply put them in a new world of mine.
> 
> PS. My discord is Mystiction #5518, so if anyone wants to talk, say just your number in the comments and then send me a friend request (so that I know it's someone from AO3)

"Patrick..." 

Angela was tired. Tired of the fact that her husband made money by tricking people. She married him for the clever, skilled, kind man he was. Not the charlatan that stood in front of her today. 

"What, Angela," She secretly winced. Patrick hardly ever used her first name. "I give them hope. I make orphans feel cared for again, I make widowers and widows feel complete again. Our Charlotte goes to a great preschool with the money I earn. His tone softened, and he cupped Angela with his warm hands and said, "I can't just throw this life away."

"Patrick, you said you wouldn't turn into another Alex Jane, but who are you becoming now?", Angela said, her tone rising slightly. She soon regretted saying it, because Patrick's tone became serious again, and his hand pulled away from Angela's face. He said- "Angie, I am not my father. He-"

She cut him off quickly and said, "Patrick, you don't understand! You are Alex in so many ways now. Our majestic house, Charlotte's fees, everything is played by the money you get by giving people false hope, sometimes tearing apart family on guesswork!" She really didn't want to fight, but this little thing that started off as a normal conversation was steering out of her control. She could see tears brimming in Patrick's eyes, and she gently said- "I don't care if we live in a mansion looking over the sea, or have millions of dollars or go on vacation every holiday. I just need you and Charlotte. Please, understand."

Gladly, Patrick visibly relaxed. He said "I-I'll think about it. I'm sorry, but I need to go to work today, it helps me think. I'm sorry." Angela, her usual angelic self said, "That's great, Patrick. Give the idea a chance to sink in. Think about it. That's reassuring enough."

His trademark charming smile slowly crept back onto his face and he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Thank you. I love you."  
She returned the kiss and said- "I love you too," as he stepped out of the house.

***

Patrick drove back home, feeling at peace. He was just interviewed by some guy named Davis and met a kind agent named Portugal or something like that. He stepped into the front yard of his house and thought of the decision he made. He was going to stop (pretending) to be a psychic. No such thing as psychics. He stepped inside his house and smiled as he moved Charlotte's bike out of the way. He ascended the stairs to his wife and child's' room and saw a note taped to the door.

"Dear mister Jane,

I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud.

If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and child."

***

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS FOR THE FANFICTION*
> 
> I am sorry :p.  
> Fun fact, I seriously considered making it a cute note from Charlotte after saying "saw a note taped to the door." (of course, after I made readers think the note was from RJ) Would you have preferred that?


End file.
